


The Forgotten And The Fallen

by Gooberitis



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Atlantis AU, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, I don’t own Invader Zim, M/M, Mention of an OC - Freeform, and stupid, guys I’m gay, or Atlantis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberitis/pseuds/Gooberitis
Summary: Atlantis is basically a myth on Irk. There’s no proof that invader Xand went and conquered an island, outfitted it and it’s inhabitants with weaponry and tech, only for that island to sink to the bottom of the ocean, killing the invader.But that isn’t going to stop Zim from trying to pick up where Xand left off
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

When Zim was a smeet the older smeets told them stories and rumours about superstitious legends. Everything from haunted planets to feral defectives. They all claimed that these stories were true to instil fear in the smallers as a joke.  
But one story stood out to Zim the most.  
He remembered that it was one of the guard units who had told him the story. Like the others, he swore it was true.  
And the story went like this.

‘It was thousands of years ago that there was an Irken invader who was so skilled he had successfully conquered exactly ninety-nine planets. And his name was Invader Xand. For his hundredth mission, he was sent to a mysterious planet. No one knew it’s name, it wasn’t labeled on any star chart, and there was no information on it. Not one to back down from a challenge, Xand accepted. Six months later his first report came in. The hideous inhabitants called their planet ‘Urth’ or something similar.’

‘On this planet they fought each other with crude weapons for menial things such as land, food, and mates. Xand was able to civilize some of these strange primates on an island in the middle of one of their oceans. He named the island ‘Atlantis’ and gifted the humans with knowledge, tools, language, and rudimentary Paks. It wasn’t long before Atlantis was fully under his control. An army of devoted expendable creatures that he could use to conquer the remainder of the planet.’

‘Alas it was not meant to be. He had given a report the day before they went to war, but nothing after that. They tried to track his Pak only to discover that Xand was deceased, his Pak waterlogged with the acidic Urth water. There was no sign of the island or the city. Rumour has it that it is bad luck to speak the name of the mysterious city, Atlantis.’  
This of course was nonsense. Cities didn’t just disappear. And there was record of Invader Xand who completed ninety-nine missions, but no mention of Urth or Atlantis. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later, after Zim had brought death and destruction to Irk countless times, the Tallest knew they had to get rid of him.  
“But he’s so unstable!” Whined Purple. “What if he attacks us when he finds out we’re banishing him?”  
The little Irken was infamous for the death of two previous tallest after all.  
“We’ll have to trick him.” Red mused.  
So the co-leaders plotted a way in which they could dispose of the little menace.

“Hey.” Purple thought aloud. “What if we sent him on a fake invader mission? Like, somewhere really far away?”  
“Good, but not good enough. I say we send him off to a planet that doesn’t even exist.”  
“Ooh, that’s good. Invader assignment is tomorrow. I’ll have someone notify him and remove his food service from status.”  
Purple fussed around with a tablet for a bit, sending out orders to other service drones so that they could carry out their plot.

The day of the great assignment, Zim showed up as expected.  
“Zim, you will be conquering planet Urth. Congratulations.”  
The tiny Irken peered up at his leaders who dwarfed him in comparison.  
“Like the Urth from the story of invader Xand?”  
“Yes.” Purple reassured. “You will be picking up from where he left off. Do not fail us.”  
The defective clapped his hands in delight.  
“Excellent! Finally, a mission worthy of Zim!”

The tallest stifled their laughter, delighted that the smaller belived the story and pointed to a sticky note at the edge of a map.  
“You’ll find the planet here.”  
After that they set up the rest of the invaders with A SIR unit before giving Zim a defective one, lying about it’s performance.  
Watching the Irken’s voot depart from Conventia, the tallest complimented themselves on their brilliant plan.

With GIR by his side and his mission in mind, Zim had never been more excited.  
“A mission that even one of Irk’s legendary invaders couldn’t complete. And the tallest think I can do it? It’s about time that they’d recognized my prowess as an invader.”  
The little robot squealed in delight.  
“We gon go to atlas first?”  
Zim pet the robot on the head like one would do with a small child.  
“I think you mean ‘Atlantis’. And yes, that would be a brilliant idea as there might still be Irken tech lying around. Glad I thought of it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been six months later when they finally reached the mysterious planet.  
“GIR! We have arrived! Now, to hack into the tracking technology to scan the planet for Irken tech.  
It took them all day but they were able to pick something up on the reader.  
“Eh? This can’t be right!”  
The voot cruiser hovered two meters above the Atlantic Ocean.  
He tried recalibrating his tracker, but it insisted that Irken tech lay below them. There was a lot of it too.

“Hmmm. Zim heard that Xand’s Pak was waterlogged. Maybe the weapons are lost to the ocean? Even so, parts might be salvageable.”  
The water on this disgusting planet was rumoured to be toxic to Irken kind.  
“GIR, we must alter the voot cruiser so that it is waterproof. It is already able to withstand great pressure. We’ll travel to the main land, set up camp, alter the ship, and return here.”

The robot nodded.  
“We gon go for a swiiiiimmm?”  
“No GIR.”  
“Aww...”  
He sulked as Zim drove the voot to land.  
They found an isolated area where Zim was able to modify the ship.  
He worked tirelessly through the night and by daybreak he was ready.  
They returned to where the tracker said the technology was and descended into the inky ocean.

“As we grow closer, the separate pieces of technology should be distinguishable.”  
GIR watched in awe as they were propelled deeper into the ocean.  
And deeper.  
So deep.  
“There! As you can see there are several blips on the radar and-.”  
The Irken stopped short.  
“One of the dots is moving towards us.”  
GIR whined fearfully as he clambered into Zim’s lap.

Something big swam by the ship. Large enough to disturb the voot with its wake.  
The Irken watched as the red light on the radar moved past them before circling around and coming to face them head on.  
Zim looked out the window and switched on the high beam lights.  
What appeared to be a giant monster was quickly swimming towards them.  
GIR screamed and ducked under the control panel while Zim readied the lasers. 

Before he could open fire on this monstrosity, a light blue sensor beam shot out of it’s eyes.  
Zim waited nervously as it scanned the voot but breathed a sigh of relief as it’s red eyes turned green.  
It recognized the voot as Irken tech and swam aside, revealing the entrance to an underwater cave.  
“That must be the entrance.”

GIR, who had poked his head out from under the console waved at the metal monster.  
“BYE PIGGIE! SEE YA LATER!”  
Into the awaiting mouth of the cave they went, darkness closing in on them.  
They traveled for a while until the cave led them up into an air pocket.  
“The technology is just ahead. The Tallests will be overjoyed with my success!”

The voot lifted into the air and the little alien drove it down the darkened tunnel.  
“They will build monuments to my success! Oh what monuments they will be!”  
“Ooh! Is we gon go meet the humans? I bet they like piggies!”  
Zim chuckled at his robot’s naive nature.  
“No GIR, no human could survive where an Irken Invader could not. There won’t be any humans down here.”

The robot whined a bit.  
“But mastah, where would they’ve gon?”  
Picking up the robot into his lap, Zim shrugged.  
“Nowhere I suppose. What Zim means is that they would no longer be alive.”  
For whatever reason, GIR didn’t like that. He’d never met a human before, but the death of a large amount of them felt sharp.  
He was quiet as he sat there in Zim’s lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had traveled for days, taking the occasional pit stop so that GIR could run around outside the ship.  
One evening in particular while GIR was off exploring, Zim sat on top of the voot eating some snacks.  
They were close, the tech was just ahead.  
He’d just have to collect GIR and-  
A noise.  
So soft no other creature would have been able to pick it up.

It sounded like movement.  
GIR was too loud to make a sound so delicate.  
Putting down the snacks and his reader, Zim hopped off the top of the voot and went to investigate.  
He heard it again as he moved away from the voot only it grew closer.  
Zim was being hunted.  
Standing very very still and doing his best to appear relaxed, the invader listened with deep intent as he had been trained to do.

The beast would strike any minute now.  
And then there was the sound of skin on stone as whatever it was ran towards him from behind.  
Whipping around and firing a laser from one of his PAK legs, Zim shot at whatever dared to attack him.  
A pained yelp echoed throughout the cave as something gracelessly fell behind a stalagmite.

Laughing at it’s defeat, Zim went to approach whatever the fresh fuck had decided to attack him.  
“You pitiful fool! You dare try to attack Zim?! What organisms could possibly be so stupid as to-.”  
He cut his own sentence off with a gasp.  
It was a human.  
But this human didn’t look anything like the ones on the surface.

It was dressed in regal looking loincloths and an impossibly large mask.  
Where Zim’s laser had struck, it’s red life goop oozed out from under the primate’s desperate hand.  
Watching as it gulped in air, panicking, as it clutched at the tendrils of life.  
Zim stepped closer but it didn’t seem to like that as it weakly kicked at his leg.  
“Humans are so weak. Zim will assist you and prevent your death, but in return you must lead me to the city of Atlantis.

The human hissed in displeasure.  
“I’d sooner die than betray my people.”  
It’s voice was raspy and pained.  
“Then you will. Zim is capable of finding the city without your help.”  
The irken stepped forward and reached to pull off the human’s mask. It slapped at Zim’s arm with a pathetic amount of force to try and prevent it’s mask from being removed.  
Zim scoffed and tipped the large covering up to look at this specimen.

This human appeared to be male, though it was strange compared to the few Zim had seen on the surface.  
He had electric blue eyes and despite appearing to be only a young adult, his hair was a vibrant white.  
He was tall and lanky with broad shoulders, a crooked nose and a cowlick that almost resembled a lightning bolt.  
Oh, he looked mad.

Zim was about to comment on how the human in front of him was a freak, but he heard something.  
His antenna twitched.  
“Hey! Dib! Check out the robot we found! He’s such a sweetheart, can we take him ba-.”  
More humans had joined them but they all gasped when they saw the scene in front of them.  
On of the humans held GIR’s little metal hand.

“Ohmygosh! An Irken!” The one to the left exclaimed.  
The rest of them cheered in delight and rushed over to greet Zim.  
“Calm down! Zim can answer your questions later. Thank you for retrieving my SIR unit.”  
“What happened to Dib?”  
Turning to face the another human who was picking up the now passed out original human, Zim sighed with faux sympathy.

“The poor thing startled me and was shot. I can repair his injuries back at my ship if you’d like to accompany me.”  
Leading them to the voot the humans gasped in excitement.  
“Zim has come from Irk to aid you where Xand has failed.”  
Taking out the first aid kit he started work on the wound.  
“Atlantis will see the surface once more. Would you guide me there?”

“Of course!” Said one of the humans. “Though you must think we’re incredibly rude for not introducing ourselves. My name’s Keef and my companions are Zita, Torque, and Prince Dib.”  
The other three humans lifted up their masks. Two males and a female. Their loincloths looked less ornamental than the ones Dib wore. They too had bright blue eyes and white hair.

“We are loyal to the Irken race as Xand forged our way of life.” Zita said. “He gave us PAK’s so that we too could live longer lifespans, created weapons and machinery to keep us protected. We failed when we couldn’t protect him.”  
The Irken finished mending the hole in Dib’s side before picking him up.  
“Zim is sure you did your best. Anything other than would be treason. Unfortunately there is not enough room for us all to ride in the cruiser, but Zim will take the Dib-Prince as you lead the way.”

Torque nodded.  
“That’s gracious of you. I’m sorry if he tried to attack you. The prince has a bad habit of spreading rumours about the Irken race. Says that you’re all bloodthirsty conquerors. Thinks he read it.”  
The rest of the team chuckled.  
Setting the tall human in the voot, Zim squinted at him.  
“Where would he have read that?”

“Nowhere.” Muttered Keef. “No one in Atlantis can read Irken. We all speak it, but Dib says he can read it. He’s obviously lying though if he believes such insulting things.”  
GIR clambered into the voot to sit on Dib’s lap.  
“Yes.” Mused Zim. “Probably just paranoia. Now, would you all be so kind as to lead the way?”

And off they went.  
Zim pondered how this foolish human could’ve possibly translated Irken so efficiently. He’d have to test the human’s skill at the city, and it wasn’t as if Dib was a threat. From what was evident, no one believed him. They all just barely tolerated him. Unfortunately, the alien could relate.  
He ran a three fingered hand through Dib’s hair.  
“I’ll find out what makes you tick soon enough.”


	2. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the lost city

When Dib woke up he wasn’t sure where he was. He kept his eyes shut and tried to think back to the events that lead to him passing out in the first place.  
He was on patrol with a few others, and they heard something. They split up and from there Dib saw- holy shit there was an Irken trying to get to the city!  
It had shot at him and while his side was sore it wasn’t the agony he recalled.

He was sitting in a plush chair in something that was moving and there was something cold and hard in his lap.  
Deciding that he could open his eyes the Atlantian shifted to sit up right and looked down to see a tiny robot in his lap.  
It’s eyes were almost as blue as his own, it had a cylindrical shaped head and an antenna that stuck up from the top of its head.

“Oooh!” It’s voice was metallic and pitchy.  
“You’re pretty!”  
The human was confused by the complement where he expected an assault, but paled when he realized that the robots voice caught the attention of the Irken menace.  
Smooth green skin, large pink bug eyes, jagged teeth, long black stalks for antenna, and three fingers upon each gloved hand.  
“Finally awake, yes?”

An evil smirk formed on it’s monstrous face as it’s loud voice cut through the air.  
“You are quite special, Zim assumes that you taught yourself to read Irken. As the next ruler of Atlantis, you’d have access to any archived Irken text.”  
“You might have everyone else fooled, but I know what you are! Just an invasive species. Xand was going to use us to take over the planet.”

The beast laughed.  
“Xand made your lives a shmillion times better. Those rudimentary Paks that you have on your backs extend your primitive lifespan, you have technology with great power, and a strong alliance with the Irken empire. And now Zim is here to take you all to the surface.”  
Based on what he read, Dib knew it was no use arguing.  
Irkens were all brainwashed.

“It’s not as if we can even use the technology. No one knows how.”  
The Irken squinted as if it didn’t believe him.  
“It matters not, human. We have arrived.”  
Gazing out at his city through the windshield as his patrol squadron lead them across the bridge.  
“It was thousands of years ago. Why return now?”

The robot seemed to pick up on the tremor in his voice and tried to hold the Atlantian’s hand. The Irken merely answered his question.  
“My tallest have assigned Zim the task of recovering Atlantis. I’m not sure why now though. I’m sure they must have their reasons.”   
Suspicious of what he said, Dip pushed the evil robot’s hand away from his own for the sixth time.

The people gathered in the streets to watch as the warriors led an Irken ship through the streets, excitement clouding their judgement.  
Dib glanced over to where he had been shot to see what he could use as evidence against the alien but found his skin almost as it was.  
The patch of skin looked a bit raw in comparison and it was sore.  
“What did you do to me after you shot me?”

Zim scoffed at the human as if he were a child asking how stalactites were formed for the eighteenth time.  
“Zim has used Irken medical biotechnology on your inferior skin cells. All medical kits come with a cream that can speed up mitosis. Your skin repaired itself but faster. Zim then wiped off the cream to prevent excessive cell reproduction.”  
They drew closer to the palace.

“Zim will park the voot outside before his audience with whom I assume is your parental unit.”  
“I’ll tell him you shot me.” The prince hissed. “You should probably turn back now.”  
The monster guided Dib out of the craft, his tiny robot in tow.  
“But the thing is, you startled Zim who graciously healed you. And your comrades say that you have a bit of a reputation. Your father-thing will only think you are rambling about a crazy conspiracy.”

They stood on the doorstep.  
“Though, it would be much easier for both of us if you just complied with Zim. People wouldn’t think so little of you.”  
With both of them standing upright, Dib couldn’t help but notice how short Zim was.  
“Not a chance you short idiot!”  
Based on his research height was a touchy subject amongst Irkens. The shorter you were, the worse you were treated.

Predictably, the space monster growled in displeasure, glaring up at Dib.  
“You... Zim does not care for you...”  
Walking into the large foyer Dib saw his father upon his throne.  
Hair and big owlish eyes similar to his own but a wider build and more tattoos.  
He looked happier than he had in a long time.  
“So the rumours are true. The Irken Empire has returned to Atlantis. My name is King Membrane and I am humbled by your presence.”

Before Zim could make up some bullshit about salvaging Atlantis from the sea, Dib cut him off.  
“He literally shot me and threatened to let me die.”  
Curious and a little concerned, his father approached.  
“Zim was startled and did shoot impulsively. But as you can see, the Dib has been healed by the finest medical care Irk has to offer.”

Dib was about to argue further but only squeaked embarrassingly as his father poked the still tender patch of skin on his midsection.  
“Rapid mitosis! Brilliant! I’m something of a scientist myself actually.”  
They spoke of biology as Dib quietly fumed.  
His father was a fool, Zim was dangerous, and the robot was trying to eat a potted plant.

“You may stay with us in the palace as long as you’d like. My son can give you a tour of Atlantis later today if you’d like.”   
“What?!” Dib gave his father an accusatory glare. “You know I don’t want to go anywhere with him. Besides, I’m tired and hurt. Make Gaz do it.”  
The old king sighed, placing a hand on his firstborn’s shoulder.

“Your sister is busy with the assisting the fishermen in fair pricing. Besides, I’m hoping that this will make you realize that Irken’s aren’t evil. It’s for your own good, Dibromide.”  
Oh, it was one of those ‘it’s for your own good’ tasks his father was having him do.   
It was his favourite parenting method as it required little actual parenting.  
“Fine.”

King Membrane watched as his son reluctantly ushered their esteemed guest out of the palace to explore the city.  
“My poor insane son. Hopefully he comes to his senses soon or he won’t be fit to rule.”  
The king cared deeply for his children though didn’t know how to express it.  
Perhaps one day they would understand.  
And perhaps one day he’d be able to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib’s gonna be stubborn about this. Like ‘look Here’s the deepest crevice in all of Atlantis! Allow me to provide a closer look!’  
> Fukin bullshit!  
> Stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Life Where There Once Was None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib and Zim learn a bit about each other.

“Tell me that you at least understand that what you guys do is terrible.”  
They were walking through the market, ogled at by the public.  
“Irk is what other planets aspire to be. We merely arrive and alter their planet so that it fits the mould. What we do is an act of mercy.”  
Dib scoffed.  
“Irken’s are so brainwashed. What would it take for you to think outside the hive mind?”  
Zim did not answer immediately, instead opting to look away from Dib.

“If Zim were to prove that Irk was not evil, how would I do it?’  
They had moved away from the market and into a more overgrown area of the lost city.  
The robot waved ‘goodbye’ to the people in the market.  
The human just scoffed.   
“You can’t disprove what is fact. And it’s not like one Irken could just realize that the empire is evil and make it all stop! Even if you said anything they’d label you as defective or some shit.”

Being an invader meant that you had to be observant. For example, Zim noticed that whenever the Dib got particularly worked up or talked about a sensitive topic, his gross cartilage audio flaps turned red by their tips.  
“Is the Dib-beastie defective? It would explain a lot.”

The peculiar human just growled in a primitive manner.  
“Humans aren’t defective! No living being should be labeled as defective! That’s why you guy’s are so fucked up! You hurt everyone, yourselves included!”  
The invader made a mental note that this species of alien could be loud if they so desired.  
“Irken’s aren’t like that!” He argued. “Zim is not like that.”

They walked deeper into the overgrown runes of a previous section of the city.  
“What does Zim need to prove? What will make the Dib understand?”  
The Atlantian stopped short.  
He was quiet for a while.  
“Try… doing good things to and for other people without asking for anything in return.”  
The Irken’s antenna quirked upward in confusion.   
“Why? Is that what it will take?”

Dib just laughed a short and bitter laugh that sounded like the barking of a young shnorpalst.  
“The fact that you need to ask why proves you are off to a bad start. But never the less, it is a start. Come.”  
Zim didn’t particularly care for how the primitive human ordered him to follow, even with his high rank amongst the other humans. But he was trying to prove that Irkens could ‘play nice with others’ so he let the white haired male lead.  
They walked for some time before they came to a clearing. What lay to rest before them was a very outdated but well taken care of “Planet runner.” Zim breathed.   
This took him back to his smeet days. As part of their mechanical education, they were all taught do disassemble and reassemble an outdated machine for hands on expereance.  
While it would have been more practical to use technology that was more new, it was also more expensive and this was a practical way to be rid of functioning tech that they no longer needed.  
Zim and his classmates had used planet runners for their assignment.  
“These were obsolete and discontinued centuries ago!”

Dib just shrugged.  
“They’re all over Atlantis and no one knows or remembers how to use em like I said.”  
The Irken looked at Dib and raised his antenna in interest. “No one would remember. Invader Xand expired thousands of years ago. Even with Paks, human’s are to pitiful to live that long.”  
The Atlantian rolled his electric blue eyes.  
“I wasn’t, but my dad was. He was young though.”  
GIR ran into the side of the runner and giggled from where he lay on the ground

Zim nodded, inspecting the vehicle.   
“It appears to be operational.”  
“But I can’t get it to work.”  
Gesturing for the alien to do so as well, Dib sat on the runner.  
Zim sat in front of the human and prepared for takeoff.  
Dib picked up the robot off the ground and attempted to hold him still.  
“You just insert a pack tendril and start up the engine.”

The human reflexively flinched when a wire emerged from Zim’s Pak, but watched as it connected to a slot in the side of the vehicle.  
The machine roared to life for the first time in years.  
As the runner hovered a few feet off the ground GIR giggled madly.  
“We gon to go fer joyridezzz.”  
Zim just smiled.  
“Are you ready Hyummannn?!”  
And before Dib could say ‘no, not really’ they were off.

The Atlantian gasped and plastered himself to Zim’s frame, holding onto the Irken as if he were his lifeline.  
The alien laughed a wicked laugh and drove at breakneck speed through the forrest.   
Cautiously, Dib opened hi his eyes to see that they were breaching the overgrown area.  
“Where are you taking me?” He demanded.  
“Just for a ride.” Zim teased. 

They shot out from below the canopy and were gliding smoothly above the surface of a lake.  
The human gasped in wonder, looking over at their rippled reflection.  
A few people saw them from the shore and called out to them, cheering with delight.  
Dib licked his lips nervously.  
“Can you actually teach me how to drive this thing?”

Zim only shrugged.  
“If the Dib is willing to learn.”  
He drove the runner back to the clearing with ease so that Dib could try and drive it.  
Their position’s swapped Zim cleared his throat.  
“Now, attach a Pak tendril.”  
Dib shifted uncomfortably.  
“I don’t know how to do that.”

The alien grumbled in annoyance, hopping off the runner to sit in the grass.  
Dib huffed indignantly.   
“Well I’m sorry! I just don’t know how to do it!”  
“So Zim will teach you! Apparently Zim will have to teach you everything! Come and sit.”  
There was malice behind his words but Dib obeyed anyway, begrudgingly taking a seat next to the Irken.

“Now,” Zim explained “you want to focus on the inner mechanisms of your Pak. Become mindful for once in your sorry life.”  
Dib scoffed.   
“You’re one to talk.”   
“SILENCE! Just focus.”  
It was rare that the prince acknowledged the super computer attached to his back, resenting it and where it came from. Being able to feel all the inner mechanisms move inside of it was unsettling but he wanted to learn.

“And now,” whispered Zim “call upon a tendril. Will it to appear.”  
The human took a deep breath and focused a bit longer on the subtle movements of what was a part of him and imagined a tendril like the one that emerged from Zim’s Pak coming from his own.  
“Excellent work for a human.” Came the alien’s voice.

Looking to his side, Dib couldn’t help but smile as a long snaking cable reached around from his back.  
“Worry not stinky, it gets easier over time.”  
Not even bothered by the insult, Dib hopped on the runner.  
Zim chuckled at his antics and sat down behind the human.  
“Now, connect your tendril.

Dib willed the cable to insert into the fitted slot on the side of the runner. Much to his delight, it did.  
“Good.” Prompted Zim. “Now start the engine by holding the handle bars.”  
Cautiously the human reached for the handle bars.  
The machine roared to life  
the human reached for the handles gasping in delight when the engine roared to life at his touch.  
“Will it in the direction you would like to go. The tendril will transfer your commands.”

Zim held his breath and GIR still as Dib experimentally urged the runner forward. At first they went slow, but as the human gained confidence things got faster. It wasn’t long before they were zipping through the undergrowth.  
“You learn fast. Zim is impressed.”   
Happy with the compliment Dib slowed the planet runner to a halt in front of a large cliff.

“Eh?”  
“I wanna show you something.”  
Zim watched as the human got off the machine and withdrew his tendril. He stood at the base of the rock for a few seconds, as if he were assessing the cliff’s face. And then, he started to climb.  
Following the human, Zim extended his Pak legs and climbed after him.  
It wasn’t long before they reached the summit.

Zim now saw, the cliff was a totem, a state of a giant being.   
“I like being up here because the view of the city is nice.”  
The human sat cross-legged, looking out over the mysterious and elegant city.  
“Zim did the nice thing. Is the Dib satisfied?”  
Raising an eyebrow Dib looked over at Zim.  
“Since you’re serious about this, I’ll say it was a good start.”

The Irken hissed in annoyance.  
“When will it be enough?”  
“When you realize that it’s good to give instead of exclusively taking.”  
Zim sat down in a sharp manner next to Dib but almost instantly relaxed.  
The view of the city was beautiful, painted in blues whites and dark greens. Calm, small and peaceful.  
Irk was a little different he supposed.   
Splattered with pinks reds and purples.  
Loud, crowded and tattered by the cost of intergalactic war.

“We should be heading out soon my sister Gaz asked me to bring her a snack from the market when I picked her up.”  
The Irken just stood up, hoisted the human into his arms and used his Pak legs to scuttle down the side of the statue.  
Dib yelped in shock and went from trying to push Zim away to clinging to his shoulders.  
Once both feet were on the ground, the prince righted himself.

“A little warning wouldn’t go amiss.”  
“Zim helped you down from the rock.” The alien explained, plucking GIR out from inside a bush. “Tell Zim of his progress.”  
Dib just rolled his eyes.  
“You’re doing good for a bloodthirsty beginner.”  
They decided to leave the planet runner there for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the snacks were decidedly too ‘fishy’ for Zim’s taste, so Dib bought him a tsunami cake. Salty and sweet.  
A bag of seaweed chips for himself and prawn crackers for Gaz.  
Zim talked about a planet called Foodcourtia where he took a vacation as a food service drone for a couple years.  
“Honestly? That sounds more like a punishment than a vacation.”  
“Lies! The tallest would never punish their greatest invader!”

Dib couldn’t help but feel a little concerned for the alien, despite everything that had transpired.  
“Well, Dad’s probably going to have a fancy dinner in your honour or something tonight, so that’s cool.”  
They approached the docks and watched from afar as they boats were tied up and the catches taken to storage.

From afar they could see a young woman in regal attire speaking to one of the fisher men.  
“Hey Gaz! We have your snacks.” The human had the social awareness of a malfunctioning SIR unit.  
The girl excused herself and stomped over to her older brother.  
She had white hair cut short and styled that turned up and hung down in sharp angles. She squinted as if any form of light would burn too brightly. 

“Dib you moron, I was busy.”  
“Yeah, but you also wanted snacks.”  
The younger sister glared up at her absurdly lanky brother before taking the prawn crackers from Dib’s hands.  
As Gaz turned to face Zim he felt a chill run up his spine and through his Pak.  
“That’s an Irken? Thought he’d be taller.”  
The Irken in question fidgeted uncomfortably.  
“And you.” She had looked again to Dib now. “I thought you hated them or something. Bet today sucked ass.” 

Zim came to the decision that he did not like the Gaz princess as much as he liked Dib. The girl chortled at her brother’s misfortune while GIR laughed along.  
“He wasn’t that bad.” Dib’s response was almost a whisper. “Today was fine I guess.”  
The girl squinted at her brother, suspicious of his words.  
“Whatever, let’s head back home so Dad doesn’t complain about us being late for dinner.”

On the walk back GIR had many questions for Gaz.  
“Wat ur name?”  
“Gazoline Membrane, Princess of Atlantis.”  
“Oooh! Das a nice name! Are yous a mommy?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
But Zim couldn’t be bothered to stop him as he plagued the terrifying woman.   
He was fixated on what Dib had said. ‘Not that bad.’ Zim wasn’t that bad!  
The Irken stared at the tattoos on the Dib-beastie’s back and took in their intricate beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys they soft. Zim feels like he needs to prove that the empire isn’t bad by proving he isn’t bad and Dib’s tryna get shit out of it.   
> Thank you all for being so patient with me it has been a while since I last updated this book but that’s only because my Grandfather passed recently and I was occupied by all that. But thank you all for the comments and kudos! It means a lot to me that people actually like my hot garbage.  
> Stay tuned for chapter four, lovelies!


	4. Nothing Left To Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib and Zim hang out a lil more before the day’s out.

Upon their return Membrane pridefully explained the glorious feast they would have to honour the return of the Irken Empire to Atlantis.  
They were all instructed to get ready and meet at the assembly hall for dinner in twenty minutes.  
Gaz went up into her wing of the palace on the right and Dib took Zim up to his on the left.  
“Any thing you need to use to get ready?”  
Zim shrugged.   
“Just basic cleaning and GIR should be wiped down.”

They went into the prince’s lavish bedroom where the Dib went to select an outfit that was somehow more elegant and extravagant.  
The room was a soft white with navy bedsheets and icy blue semi-translucent curtains were draped throughout the room with matching pillows sitting on the floor.  
It looked plush and comforting.  
“Okay.” The prince set his outfit on the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna hop in the shower, I won’t be long, don’t mess with my shit.”

The human wandered aimlessly through a thicker set of curtains that led him to a bathroom.  
“It’s pretty hard to see through the showers tinted glass so if you need to use the sink or something it’s whatever.”  
The human’s ears turned pink again as he disappeared through the curtains.  
Zim stood simply there, a little confused.   
He snapped out of it only so he could tell GIR off for trying to climb the silk curtains.  
“Eugh! GIR, you’re filthy. You really do need to be cleaned off. When did you get to roll around in so much dirt?”

Reluctantly he picked up the giggling robot.  
“I is maaaagiccc!”  
“The Dib said Zim could use the sink. GIR, don’t move until I get back.”  
The robot’s eyes flashed red as they rarely did, indicating that he would actually listen. He then sat down on the floor and hummed to himself.  
Zim eyed the SIR unit suspiciously before walking towards the bathroom.

The sound of running water made his antenna twitch as he cautiously ventured into the bathroom.  
A light purple tile covered the floor with soft light coming in through the city. To his right stood a box made of thick nearly opaque glass. Steam filled the room. The box was probably the shower Dib mentioned and sure enough Zim was able to see the human’s silhouette through glass as he washed himself.  
Zim felt a strange fluttering feeling in his spooch.

Ignoring it, he focused on the task at hand and ran a wash cloth under the tap and added soap before leaving.  
He mentally told his Pak to run a diagnostic incase he was ill.  
“GIR, come here. You’re filthy.”  
The robot squirmed aggressively as Zim removed grime and filth from his body.  
The robot cried a little as Zim stood back to admire his work.  
“Honestly, I cannot believe how I let it get that bad.”

Emerging from the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, Dib peaked out into his bedroom.  
“Hey, did uh... you want to use the shower?”  
His white hair was wet and limp against his head as he carefully brushed longer bits away from his eyes.  
He had tattoos along his torso that Zim did not fully notice before. Patterns that chased each other up to his shoulders and along his back.

“No thank you, Zim used his cleansing chalk this morning.”  
Most water on Earth was toxic to Irkens which is why Xand invented a filter for the water in Atlantis. Though Zim was uncertain if it still worked, so he wasn’t going to risk it.  
“Is the dib going to wear that towel to the feast?” The alien half teased.  
The human just stuck out his tongue. “No, I will not be wearing a towel down to a formal dinner.” He picked up the clothes he had set at the foot of his bed and went to an area of the room that was thick with curtains. “Don’t look, m’kay?”  
And with that the Dib was engulfed by the drapes.

Doing as he was told, Zim turned away and started to groom his antennae. Taking off his gloves he held the base of his left antennae and lightly stroked up to the tip.  
The Irken continued to clean himself with great care, not noticing the quiet movements of the human.  
“What are you doing?”  
Zim jumped a little but brushed it off and tried to ignore GIR as he giggled in the background.  
“Grooming my antennae.” His reply was short as it was all that need be.

Dib sat next to him.  
“Ah. Can I try grooming them for you?”  
It was as if a switch had been flicked in the Irken’s brain. The soft atmosphere hardened. Irken had incredibly sensitive antennae and to allow anyone else to touch them was foolish and painful. They were always taught to keep their antennae out of the way during battle for if a stupid being were to grab them it could lead to permanent damage which could lead to hearing loss.  
“No! Do not touch Zim!”

The Dib looked as if he’d been slapped, but righted himself and looked away.   
“Alright, you don’t have to be a jerk about it.”  
The atmosphere felt soft again, but in a different way. It was colder.   
The dib was different from some space monster. He was softer and more gentle. He had this spark in him that Zim knew was rare in living beings. The Dib was different.  
“Alright, just stop your whining. You may groom Zim’s antennae.”  
Dib was about to say something about how he wasn’t whining but only gasped in small delight as Zim’s antennae reached towards him. They were shaking slightly, trembling.

“Start at the base and work your way up. Remember to be gentle.”  
The human nodded and placed his thumb and forefinger at the base of the stalk.  
Not wanting to hurt the alien Dib barely put pressure on the stalk between his fingers, slowly moving upwards.   
Zim grunted in mild annoyance. “Bit more pressure, I’m not made of Urknaqian crystal.”  
Doing as he was told Dib applied more pressure. Zim chirped at this and let his eyes flutter shut. “That’s… yes…”  
Dib smirked and continued what he was doing. Gently and slowly running his fingers up along the stalk. Zim made quiet purring noises. 

The world fell away as the human groomed Zim’s antennae. It had never felt this nice when he groomed them himself. The Dib-beast’s hands were so warm and textured in just the right way.  
The right stalk and then the left.  
“Is that good?”  
Zim nodded, almost in a trance.  
“Adequate job, human.”  
The Atlantian smiled and stood up, walking to his vanity over by the wall.

Zim actually noticed his outfit. The Dib wore more flowing loincloth, the sweeping blue fabric draped itself along his skeletal frame. At the vanity he took a pair of gems out of a box and placed them into tiny holes on his earlobes. After he had done this he had placed silver hoops around his wrists and his left ankle.  
“Hey, since I groomed your antennae, did you want to brush my hair? It’s basically the same thing, only you don’t have to be as gentle.”

Zim stood on shaky legs, not sure if he liked whatever this human was doing to him, and made his way to Dib’s side.  
Dib held a piece of wood that gad been gifted carved teeth.  
“Like this.” Zim watched as the wood’s teeth sank into the partly dried hair. It was then pulled back, untangling as it went. The strange object was given to Zim so he could repeat the actions.

The alien ran the comb through Dib’s hair, watching his body language for signs of pain. There was no discomfort, only the calm hums from Dib’s throat.   
Was the Dib displaying the same level of trust or was this normal for humans?   
The white hair beneath the comb was thick and soft. As it continued to dry the cowlick stiffened into place.  
The human smelled of citrus soap and fresh air.  
“Zim has finished.”

Dib opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the tender moment.   
A quick check proved that Zim had finished.  
“Excellent work. Are you ready to go to the great hall?”  
Zim seemed to swell in pride at the compliment.  
“Zim is prepared. GIR, come here.”  
The robot followed the two down the halls of the palace and out the door, asking Dib a vast amount of foolish questions.   
“Does you like swimmin? Izzat why you’s in the water?”

Zim was embarrassed by the poor performance of his robot, but the human didn’t seem to mind.  
“I like swimming, but that’s not why we’re all trapped down here.”   
“Can ya carry me?!”  
“Sure, buddy.”  
GIR squealed in delight as he was hoisted into Dib’s arms.  
“We’re just coming up on the great hall now.”

A long building with the doors propped open. No one else was inside with the exception of Gaz and King Membrane, seated at the head of a long table that was set close to the ground. They took their seats on their pillows next to Gaz who eyed them suspiciously and leaned in so that Membrane wouldn’t accidentally overhear. “You guys took forever, were you up there banging or something?”  
The prince appeared to be mortified by his sister’s question whereas Zim only found himself confused. Banging? But they hadn’t made any noise? They were quiet as they got ready.  
“Actually Gaz-human, we were relatively quiet.”  
The girl’s eyes widened in shock before she started laughing uncontrollably.  
Dib just groaned and muttered something about Irkens being ‘too literal’.

Their father shushed them as people were entering the great hall.  
The lazy way in which they drifted into the building. It was if they were moving in small waves. No structure, lax rules, and the humans seemed a lot calmer as a result.  
Irk would never have been this disorganized.  
“My citizens!” The Atlantian’s had taken their seats and their king had started a speech that would no doubt be a bit longwinded. “I am so very pleased to inform those of you who don’t already know that the Irken Empire has returned to Atlantis!”  
Excited whispers rippled throughout the dining hall as a few people craned their necks to peer at the alien seated at the head table.

“I would like to thank the patrol team who found our most esteemed guest. Please, give a gratuitous round of applause for Dib, Keef, Torque, and Zita.”  
The space erupted with the sounds of clapping and cheering. Zim looked over to the Dib to find that he looked a tad embarrassed.  
“Excellent!” Boomed the king. “And now to honour our ally and friend, Irken Zim!”  
This time the clapping and cheering was louder, so loud it shook the very hall.  
“Might you tell us of your trip to this city from the great planet Irk?”  
All eyes were on Zim once again.

“Well, Zim was actually assigned Earth on Conventia. The Tallests said this planet’s er…” Dib glanced up at him, pale eyebrows raised. “Recovery was the most important mission of all. And so Zim was given GIR and traveled the galaxy for six months before I reached Earth. It was then Zim decided that Atlantis would be the best place to start as you people are already somewhat accustomed to the Irken Empire. The lost city was easy to track due to the technology. GIR and I were found Prince Dib and his team of elite guards and Zim wishes to thank them for their assistance.”  
The alien nodded and sat down, his story met with a polite round of applause.

“Now.” Membrane continued. “I won’t keep you any longer. I sincerely hope that you all enjoy dinner.”  
The waitstaff brought out the food on silver plates. Mainly seafood as one would expect but there was also a large selection of fruits and vegetables. Pitchers of wine ale and non-alcoholic beverages were poured into elegant crystal goblets with gold trimming.

Zim wasn’t sure what effect alcohol would have on him, so he opted for a pink berry juice.  
Dib however helped himself to the wine as soon as it was set on the table.  
Reality hitting him in waves. Still in shock that he was sitting at the table with an invader sent to Atlantis after centuries.  
The dark red of the wine stood out against the pale cutlery in an unsettling way.

“Hey.” He whispered. “How could you just... lie so easily to all those people?”  
Zim looked up at him, his pink eyes reflected the light that surrounded them.  
He leaned in and whispered back to the human. “On Irk, your survival often hinges on your ability to lie.”  
The waitstaff had taken their seats amongst the others.  
Zim ate more of a fruits and vegetables dish, avoiding the meat.

Dib, who was happily eating some flaky fresh haddock glance over at the alien.  
“What’s up? Don’t like fish, spaceboy?”  
Zim couldn’t help but smile at the nickname.  
“The last time Zim ate something made of one of your planet’s animals it was a ‘cheeseburger’ and the cow meat made me ill.”  
Membrane, who was eavesdropping, looked a bit surprised.  
“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that. Though maybe fish is different?”

“Here.”   
Dib carefully took a small piece of his fish on his fork and placed it on Zim’s plate so the alien could sample it.  
“You can try that and if you like it there’s a lot more.”  
The young prince watched with rapt fascination as the Irken carefully sampled it.  
Realizing it didn’t affect him in any negative way, Zim made an odd chirping noise and politely asked for more fish.

Serving him from the tray and watching as he happily ate the food, Dib felt confused.  
Zim was supposed to be evil and ruthless. ‘ He’s probably just faking’ the human thought as he swallowed back more wine.  
So Dib waited for Zim to slip up, but in the way he talked he seemed relatively harmless. A bit off brand. Not cunning so much as clever, as he spoke to the king of Irk’s technology with such clarity. 

The night progressed and Dib grew increasingly more drunk.  
He watched carefully, waiting for Zim to screw up and drop the act. He would remain loyal to his people.   
The friendship was near tantalizing though, as Dib was a strange boy without many friends. And Zim also seemed strange, though people liked him for it. How cruel it was that Dib tried to chase the affection of his people while it was simply handed to Zim.

He sighed, watching as Zim poured GIR his eighteenths glass of juice, only for the robot to throw the liquid at his open mouth, trying to drink it.  
The rest of the guard he was with that day approached the head table.  
Keef cleared his throat and bowed a little.  
“Excuse us, Zim. But we were wondering if we could play with your robot. We’ll be gentle and return him to the palace within the hour.”  
The others looked on hopefully.

The Irken just shrugged.  
“GIR, why don’t you go play with these humans. Don’t do anything disgusting and play nice.”  
The robot squealed in delight and nodded standing up to follow the team out of the hall.  
Watching them leave, Dib found himself jealous.  
“Did you wanna leave too? I could show you more of the city.”

The alien looked up at him.  
“You are intoxicated so Zim will follow and keep you safe.”  
Dib scoffed and stood up.  
“Aw, you’re totally coming because you wanna hang out. Stop trying tuh make excuses.”  
Zim thanked Membrane for the meal and trailed behind Dib out of the hall.  
The cooler air outside caused the human to shiver a little.

They walked in silence for some time before they came across a small saltwater lake.  
The human giggled at something that had popped in his head and Zim was suspicious.  
“What is it, Dib-beastie?”  
“I kinda wanna go swimming. Ya know?”  
He laughed a bit more as if the idea was absurd but Zim just shrugged.  
“Go ahead, I’m sure it doesn’t matter.”

Dib looked at the Irken with pleading eyes.  
“You should come with me. It’s no fun alone.”  
Hissing at the concept Zim shook his head.  
“Earth water is toxic for Irkens, fool boy. Have you forgotten in your intoxicated state?”  
“What ‘bout the filter.”  
“The filter is incredibly old, Dib. It might not function properly.”

“Okay, but...” the human giggled a bit more. “What if I just...”  
A gentle nudge from behind sent Zim tumbling into the water. Probably because he had let his guard down. Why would he ever let his guard down? Now he was going to die at the hands of this human who had expressed his dislike of Zim since they had met.  
Panic, panic, panic, pa- oh. He was okay. The filter was still operational.

Spluttering at the surface, Zim glared up at Dib.  
“Do you have the brain-worms? That could have killed me!”  
The human was working on removing part of his outfit.   
“But you’re fine. So I guess the filter is okay.”  
Zim just growled and watched as Dib gingerly lowered himself into the water.  
“That’s not the point! You didn’t know that!”

The human had moved close and pulled Zim into his arms, the Irken’s breath hitched as he was pressed against Dib’s bare chest.  
“So... I’ll be more careful next time.”  
He didn’t let go. Instead he rested his feet on the lake floor and swayed back and fourth, humming a haunting tune.  
The alien decided that the water in Atlantis was actually nice. Still a little terrifying, but Dib promised they’d be careful.

They didn’t swim much, Dib preferring to sit in the shallows and hold Zim in his lap.   
Dib asked a lot of questions about space, other planets, Irk, and the surface.  
“So because I’m taller, doesn’t that mean I’m better than you or something?”  
Zim’s left antennae twitched in mild annoyance.   
“That would only apply if you were Irken. “Since you are human, Zim is better than you ‘or something’.”  
“‘S not fair. I got a Pak an everything.”

The alien could feel that the Dib’s skin temperature was cooler than usual and that he was shivering.  
“Inferior human, you are freezing.”  
Zim grumbled to himself before climbing out of Dib’s lap and picking him up.  
The human gasped and clung to Zim’s body.  
Once set on the shore Zim dressed the human and walked with him back to the palace.

They were walking up the steps to Dib’s room when the human chortled loudly to himself.  
“What is it now, Dib-smelly?”  
“Gaz thought we fucked.”   
Saying it out loud caused the human to laugh harder.   
“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world though.”  
Zim watched the human, perplexed by the one sided conversation.

They were in the Dib’s room now. GIR waved at them from where he was at the edge of Dib’s bed.  
“Did ya wanna fuck?”  
The prince was blushing, refusing to look Zim in the eyes.  
“Zim is unsure of what that is.”  
The taller groaned and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
“Like Sex? I dunno, mating? Whatever you aliens call it.”  
The teen flopped down on his bed as Zim stood there, wishing he could just evaporate.

“You are drunk and Irkens don’t mate. We’re cloned instead so there is no need.”  
“Izzat why your so fuckin tense like... all the time?”  
“No, Zim is perfect. Now if you excuse me, the tallests need a progress report from their greatest invader.”  
Dib watched from his bed in mild interest as Zim set up a holographic screen and ordered his computer to “contact the tallest”. Begrudgingly, the AI did as told and they waited for the call to go through.

GIR huddled close to Dib and watched, intrigued by the call that was about to transpire.  
The transmission went through and a picture of two aliens appeared on screen.   
They looked like Zim, but longer, taller, and a bit annoyed and shocked. Both were dressed in the colours that matched their large bug eyes, red and purple.  
“Zim?!” The purple alien’s voice was somehow pitcher than Zim’s. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead or something?”

The small Irken flinched a little, but only chuckled and shook it off.  
“No my tallest, Zim is perfectly fine and pleased to report that Atlantis has been rediscovered.”  
Now the annoyance was mostly confusion.  
“Atlantis? Like... Earth’s Atlantis?” The red alien’s voice was lower but still nasally. Maybe it was a trait amongst Irkens, having annoying voices.

“Yes, my tallest! As you requested.”  
Something was wrong. Even Dib in his drunken haze saw it. They didn’t think Zim would actually make it.”  
“Zim? Somethings up with your leaders.”  
As if just remembering Dib was in the room, the Irken beckoned him over.  
Feeling like he had to, the prince got off the bed and walked to stand by Zim, the effect of the drink starting to wear off.

“This is the Dib. He is an Atlantian with a low level Pak and everything.”  
The tallest registered the machine on the humans back and under their gaze, Dib felt as though he was helpless to their power.  
“Earth and Atlantis are real? Who’d have thunk?”  
Red shrugged in response to his partner.

“Whatever, this is too good to pass up. Zim, we didn’t think Earth was real and seen you out into space because you’re defective. Now that we know the Earth is real, we’re gonna send an actual competent invader to take your place and destroy you along with any who oppose you.”  
“What!?” All eyes were on Dib now as he glared up at the screen.

“No! You’ll stay away from Earth, Atlantis, And Zim thank you very much!”  
Zim tried to shush him, tears in his eyes, but the human wasn’t finished.  
“I, Prince Dibromide Membrane, will fight off any invader on behalf of Atlantis! You will never take us! And another thing-!”  
But the screen went blank.  
Dib looked down to see Zim had ended the transmission. He was shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Dib’s like... a super lightweight!  
> Rest in shit Zim though. And yeah, the tallest suck. And Zim is probably thinking about killing Dib for yelling at the tallest like that.  
> Sorry this chapter took a hot while, but it is a bit longer I guess.  
> Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 5


	5. The Tides Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Dib look for ways to fix things

Dib woke up, his head hurt a little, but not a whole hell of a lot. He sat up a bit, tangled in his sheets.  
Remembering the events of the night before he gasped a little.  
After Zim had hung up, he was crying, shaking, his breathing sharp.   
The prince had tried to console him, but was only instructed to “go to bed”.   
Zim still sat there, in the exact place where he sat the night before.

The human quietly got out of bed, dressed in the clothes from the day before, and sat next to the schmoopy Irken.  
“Hey.”  
“What?” His voice was raspy.  
“You’re not defective.”  
The alien looked at him, bewildered.  
“You’re actually like... a schmillion times better than the tallest and that’s why they’re afraid of you.”  
Zim scoffed.

“The Dib is foolish. Zim is defective as I’m not a proper Irken. Based on majority, Zim is defective.”  
“Well, if that’s what most Irken’s are like, I’m glad you’re different.”  
Zim sighed.  
“There is no place for Zim in the universe.”  
“Except here of course. I’d put up with you for as long as you’d wanna stick around. Just no destruction or anything.”

The looked as if he were about to cry again, but rested his head against Dib’s shoulder.  
“That... would be more than perfect. You would have Zim?”  
“Yeah.” Dib blushed a bit. “You’re actually super fun to be around when you aren’t shooting at anyone.”  
They stayed their like that for a while, not saying anything.  
“Thank you, Dib.”

The human smiled and carefully gave Zim an awkward one armed hug, which he didn’t reject.  
“No problem. Hey, did I say or do anything dumb last night? It’s a little fuzzy.”  
The Irken grumbled in annoyance and sat up a bit.  
“Well, you shoved Zim into a lake without knowing if the filter was intact, asked a bunch of questions about outer space and the surface, hummed a little, offered to mate with Zim, and yelled at the tallest.”

Dib groaned and covered his face with his hands, his ears turning red.  
“Sorry bout that. I’m just... weird while drunk. Though I remember yelling at the tallest. Not sorry ‘bout that, but I remember feeling weird? Like... in my Pak?”  
The Irken nodded wisely, not missing how Dib had changed the subject.

“It’s because you are connected to the Irken collective, the hive mind and the control brains. It’s distant, but you’re still connected. They say defective Irken’s are the same where they can do it but it feels weird. Apparently it’s excruciating for normal Irken’s.”  
The alien fiddled with the ends of his tunic, fighting back tears.

“Enough of this.”  
Dib picked Zim up, much to his annoyance.  
“We’re going downstairs where we will have breakfast and where you will explain this situation to my dad.”  
“Zim can walk perfectly fine, thank you.”  
Despite this, the alien didn’t struggle in Dib’s arms, allowing the boy to carry him downstairs.

They stopped by the kitchen to pick up a breakfast of sweet bread roles and tea before joining King Membrane in the throne room, where sat with his own cup of tea.  
“Good morning. Zim, I trust everything was too your liking.”  
Zim bowed to the king. It was low and sweeping motion.  
“My king. I must confess that the Irken empire is not what you think.”

The man nodded for the Irken to continue.  
“You see, your son was right. Xand was sent to this planet to invade it for the empire. However, Atlantis being lost to the sea destroyed him, and his legacy was lost to time.  
Urth and Atlantis was regarded as only a myth. Zim was sent here as exile, the tallest thinking the planet wasn’t really there. Though in rediscovering Atlantis and informing the Tallest, Zim has endangered you all. They are sending an actual invader to take the planet.”

“But we can fight!” Countered the young prince. “We need to tell everyone that I was right.”  
“Zim, Dib.” The old king stepped forward.  
“I appreciate the bravery in your honesty, my boy. I am sorry for my doubt. Zim, I now understand how hard it is to think critically when part of something so big, you have my sympathy and forgiveness.”  
The two boys were swept into Membrane’s embrace for a strong hug.

“We will not fight if we don’t have to, Atlantis is a peaceful community and there is power in that. We will however update our defences. And Zim, if you were to stay in Atlantis, I would be deeply honoured.”  
The Irken nodded and smiled.  
“Thank you, King Membrane. Zim will aid you in any way possible.”  
The two bowed and left the palace.

“Hey, Wanna go to that totem and have breakfast there? I think you need a bit of a breather.”  
Zim sighed shakily and nodded.  
They walked into the undergrowth.  
The human looked down at his alien.  
“Wow, you’re really messed up over this.”  
The Irken growled a little.  
“All Zim ever knew was snatched away within the span of ten minutes. Wouldn’t the Dib feel the same?”

Dib stopped and pulled Zim in for a hug before taking a seat on the ground.  
The embrace reminded the defective of the night they had gone swimming.  
“They didn’t treat you right. And I know you feel lost right now, but I want you to understand that this can be your home. Please, stay here with me? You’re kinda the coolest.”  
The alien carefully wrapped his arms around Dib’s torso, relishing in the warmth in the contact.  
Dib was different, and ostracized because of it, but his rarity was beautiful. Maybe one day Zim would be beautiful in that different way.

“Zim still wishes to prove his worth to the Dib. Hang on.”  
The Irken picked up the food and then the prince.  
Pak legs sprung from behind as Zim carried Dib deep into the thick brush.  
The Dib-beastie made a short squeak in protest, but hung on.  
They made it to the base of the totem before Zim started to scale the rock.  
Slender Pak legs fitting effortlessly into the cracked rock’s surface.   
Despite how Zim reassured him, Dib did not believe that he wouldn’t fall.

Fortunately, they made it to the top unscathed.  
The human complained about the ‘manhandling’ as Zim set him down.  
“You didn’t have to do that. I don’t need to be carried everywhere.”  
“But it is more efficient. Now hush your mouth-hole and consume your nutrients.”  
It was said with a playful affection that made Dib want to smile.  
So they sat and had their breakfast.

It was quite until Zim laughed in a bitter manner.  
“It was obvious that I was defective. I’m even physically defective.”  
“‘Cause your short?” The prince asked with a mouthful of sweetbread.  
The Irken grimaced at the disgusting display but answered the foolboy’s question anyway.  
“Zim has three shmorplasts instead of one.”  
Dib looked at him, clearly confused. As dense as a brick, that boy...  
He groaned and clicked in annoyance, glaring at the human that sat next to him

“Are you really that foolish? Reproductive organs, stinky! Irken females have two shmorplasts whereas Irken males have a shmorplast and a brood pouch. Zim, despite being male, has three shmorplasts and a brood pouch, thus being physically defective. What is it you can’t comprehend?”  
Dibs mouth ran dry.  
“Wait... so you have three penises and a vagina?!”

Zim’s t laugh was sharp and short, sending shivers up the other’s spine.  
“We’re you not listening, hyuman? Zim has three shmorplasts and a brood pouch. Though I suppose you people would have different names for your organs. No matter.”  
Dib was beat red as he processed this information. This information was embarrassing, but it was still information 

“W-well... human males only have one penis while women have a vagina. I think the genitalia is swapped for us or something...”  
The human did not like the way that the invader was eyeing him and he resented the way Zim giggled at his embarrassment.  
“Why do you turn red over this? It is only biology. Silly human.”  
Instead of dignifying the Irken’s mockery, Dib simply looked away and busied himself with the container of tea they had brought.

Clearly unsatisfied, Zim pressed himself close to Dib’s side.  
“Zim does not recall an answer to   
It was said in a singsong voice, but it sounded more metallic and with malicious intent.  
“You know what you did.”  
“Zim hasn’t done anything yet.” He purred.  
Oh! He could fucking purr!   
No! Absolutely not! Dib knew he was weird enough as it was, obsessing over an ancient text no one could read and then realizing it contained the downfall of his civilization, but he had to draw the line at listing after an Irken. Even if he was harmless.

Refusing to give it anymore thought, Dib took a sip of tea before handing the container to Zim.  
“Have some. You’ll like it I think.”  
Momentarily distracted, Zim took the container from Dib and cautiously helped himself to its contents.  
He hummed in approval and had a more generous drink.  
“While Zim has tasted better, this is still not bad.”  
“You can just say you liked it, space boy.”

They stayed there for a while and Zim told Dib about Vort and Hobo 13, the planets were complete opposites but Zim had fond memories of both.  
“What’s it like? All that travel?”  
The little alien hummed thoughtfully, selecting a word or two to describe the entirety of his adventures.  
“It was exciting, but lonely. Though that didn’t ever bother the great Zim! Irkens are naturally independent.”

“Ah.” Dib thought aloud. “Must be nice seeing space like that, down here there isn’t really much in the way of travel.”  
The Irken scoffed.  
“If the Dib wants to see the stars with Zim so badly, you should have just said so!”  
The human quietly tried to tell Zim that that was not his intention, but the alien wouldn’t hear it.  
“Very well! Once we rid Atlantis of any and all threats, Zim shall take Dib to many places amongst the stars! Show you a great many wondrous places!”  
He gestured with both hands to the vaulted roof of the cavern to emphasize the greatness of their future travels.

“That sounds really nice actually. You’d really take me?”  
“The Dib would make a useful space travel companion, I’m sure.”  
The alien’s cheeks were dusted a pretty shade of blue as he refused to meet Dib’s eyes.  
“Well...” Dib rolled his shoulders a little and yawned. “We’ve got a city to protect first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way to long, but we have a mention of Irken Biology in there so it’s all good.


	6. Something To Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Dib realize they’re compatible but they are the last people in Atlantis to do so.  
> Smut warning.

That evening, Membrane gave a speech, explaining the situation of Zim’s exile and the new threat.  
The people were surprised and afraid, but ready to protect their home.  
Zim and Dib were appointed by the king as consultants on all things Irken due to Zim’s inside knowledge and Dib’s understanding of the language.  
Because of this they spent all of their time together and Dib absolutely hated how much he enjoyed that.

It wasn’t that he hated Zim or even had a reason to dislike him. It was simply that he found that he liked the bug a little too much.   
He found his feelings were leaning towards romantic affection and doing so more and more each day.  
Dib knew it was wrong to think that way about a bloodthirsty space cockroach, but the way Zim carried himself, spoke of his adventures, and marched throughout the streets of Atlantis as if he were a one man parade made his heart swell.  
Though it didn’t stop there.

Late one night the young prince woke up in a cold sweat.  
Memories of a sharp tooth smile and a lot of exposed green skin pressed up against his own were etched into his brain.  
Zim, who had happened to be working on a few tech upgrades for the upcoming war in the corner of Dib’s room, had looked up in concern and asked him what was wrong.  
Unable to answer, Dib had just run to the bathroom and refused to talk about it afterwards.

Of course Gaz caught on and immediately started making fun of him for his little crush.  
“So that’s your type. Short, green, and chaotic.”  
“I know it’s fucked up, but I can hardly help it!”  
They stood outside a seminar room waiting for Zim to finish his lecture on ‘Irken weapons and how to survive them’.  
“You should tell him. I mean, you guys spend every waking moment together. Might as well make it official.”

Before Dib could counter, the doors flew open as the group of people that had attended the lesson filtered out, talking amongst themselves.  
As they left, the siblings slipped in.   
Inside the room there were pillows to sit upon and a slightly elevated stage.  
Zim stood there with GIR, packing away a few of the weapons he had taken along with him for the fake mission as well as the ones he had made himself.  
Seeing that Dib and Gaz at the far end of the hall, his face split into a grin.

“Dib-friend! Gaz-thingy! Zim had a very successful scimitar!”  
Gaz watched in annoyance as her idiotic giggled at the alien’s mistake.  
“It’s seminar, space boy.”  
“See, Dib? You even have pet names for each other.”  
The young man felt his chest tighten and his face turn red.  
Before he could tell his little sister to ‘shut her ugly mouth before he shoved an octopus in it’ Zim was already voicing his annoyance.

“Eh?! Zim is no pet! You lie!”  
“Yeah Gaz, why are you lying like that?”  
She just wrinkled her nose at them, as if she had smelled something bad, and growled.  
“Whatever. You two deserve each other.”  
“Of course!” The Irken boasted as they left the building. “Zim is the best and thus deserves the best companion!”  
Dib felt his heart skip a beat and a smile tug at his lips.  
“You really think I’m the best?”

Gaz rolled her eyes as Zim smiled up at the Prince.  
“Of course! You are obviously second to Zim due to my superior Irken body and mind, but the Dib was able to translate written Irken with no aid and you are tall to an admirable degree.”  
The young princess huffed in annoyance clearly tired of all the bullshit.  
“Listen! Are you two going to quit flirting or am I gonna have to leave?”  
Dib felt his heart plummet into the depths of his gut.   
Hopefully Zim didn’t have the definition for flirting stashed somewhere in his Pak memory.

“Eh? Flirting? Like human courtship?”  
Fuck.   
Gaz, too exasperated to give a shit groaned. “Yes! You’re so horny for each other it’s making me want to chop off my ears and feed em to a deinosuchus!”  
Zim just stood there. Thinking for a while.  
“Hey, Zim?” Dib cautiously ventured. “Don’t listen to her, she’s kinda the worst and was only messing with us.”  
“No no, the Dib-sister, while horrible, is correct. The Dib may court Zim. I am sure you are overjoyed to hear this information as there is no one more magnificent than Zim!”

Dib’s eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. GIR of course laughed at this  
His sister just blinked in mild shock, but composed herself in a matter of seconds.  
“Wow, maybe I should take up professional matchmaking.”  
Brushing Gaz’s comment off Dib got on his knees to properly look Zim in the eye.  
“You’re... serious?”  
“Zim is always serious, and my Dib is very fortunate.”

Hope.   
Hope fluttered in the human’s chest.  
It had been four months since Zim had come to Atlantis and with each passing day his heart had ached at the fact that Zim was not his. And now the Irken was saying that he wanted him.   
It would have been some perfect happy ending straight out of a fairytale had it not been for the upcoming invasion.  
But they could work around that. It really didn’t matter.   
Zim was his now.

In a moment of lovestruck stupidity Dib scooped up the Irken for a hug.  
Zim squawked indignantly and squirmed in Dib’s arms.  
The human just laughed joyously, spinning around and kissing his alien.  
“I love you too, Space boy.”  
Zim stopped trying to escape and let the human hold him, experimentally putting his arms around Dib in turn.  
GIR squealed in delight and ran over to hug Dib’s leg.  
“Dawwww i loves yous too!”

Gaz snickered to herself.  
“Did you want me to take GIR for the day so you two can fuck?”  
Zim shrugged.  
“If that is what is appropriate for an Atlantian courtship, then yes if you wouldn’t mind.”  
Gaz just laughed, causing Dib to go red.  
“Okay, I’ll take him off your hands just for that. Come on GIR, I’ll take you for a walk downtown.”  
The excited robot tottered after the princess as the walked towards the marketplace.

Trying his best to regain his composure and not toss his new boyfriend for causing shit, Dib gently squeezed Zim’s thigh and pressed him closer to his chest.  
“You probably don’t even know what that is, do you?”  
The little alien just shrugged and rested his head on his human’s chest.  
“I’m sure my clever Dib-beastie would be benevolent enough to tell Zim.”  
Dib nibbled on his lip before deciding that it would be best to just spit it out.  
“Oh... it’s mating... you know... sexual intercourse..?”

Zim blushed as well. It was a pretty blue colour that accented his eyes.  
“You humans have a lot of words for your mating activities.”  
Dib laughed awkwardly.  
“Hah, yeah… listen, we don’t have to actually do anything… Gas was just messing with us.”  
“Nonsense! The Dib is Zim’s pretty mate and thus, will be indulged.”“Oh… wow… okay but I don’t really want to rush things?” The prince continued to ramble, setting Zim down so that he could fiddle with his robes properly. “I mean… we have essentially been pining after each other for a little under four months, maybe we should? No… actually? Hmm… Hey Zim? What if I met you halfway?”

The Irken raised his antennae in interest.  
“If the Dib thinks that is best. Zim knows not of what this meeting halfway is, but I trust you regardless, Dib-love.”  
Taking Zim’s hand in his own, Dib lead Zim along the path away from the city.  
“We’re not going back to the castle. If Gaz caught on than Dad probably will too.”  
“Then where?”  
Dib was uncertain as to where they were going, but he didn’t care all too much.  
They continued on for some time, and Zim was prepared to question Dib again, but then they stopped.

They stood in a small clearing.  
Vegetation such as moss and grass covered most of the stone left by the old city. Trees cracked the rock and reached up towards the roof of the cavern. A small stream sang a soft song somewhere behind them.  
“Here. Here is good.”  
The human took his seat next to a large rock amongst a bed of dewy moss, pulling Zim down to sit next to him.  
“Zim would like to know what the Dib-pretty has planned.”

Not used to the onslaught of complements, the human blushed and fiddled with the ends of his robes.  
“Well... I don’t know. Would you be up for oral?”  
“Like the keesing you humans do?”  
“Well... like that but on other parts of your body.”  
“Eh?”  
“Listen...” Dib breathed in deeply through his nose to try and steady his emotions. “Just tell me to stop if it feels bad or you don’t like it, okay?”

Zim nodded and gasped a little as Dib’s hand ran up along his tunic.   
“Can I push this up a lil?”  
“Yes.”  
Moving the pink fabric up along the alien’s torso and gently resting Zim against the rock, Dib relished the emerald green flesh that was laid out before him.  
“You’re so pretty~.” The human flirted, pressing kisses to the exposed body before him.  
The Irken purred at the soft display of affection, chasing the sweet tingling feeling that remained where Dib’s lips had left.

“Still okay with this?”  
The Atlantian’s vibrant blue eyes peered up at Zim as he gently hooked a finger under the Irken’s waistband.  
He was hesitant and cautious, but Zim nodded.  
“I trust my Dib-love.”  
Pulling the alien’s pants off along with his boots. As he did this Dib kissed his beloved so deeply that he found himself short of breath.  
Dib cautiously peaked down at the junction where Zim’s legs met to be met with a puffy slit leaking a small amount of pink fluid onto the moss below.

The prince, having the social awareness of a prawn cracker, looked up at Zim questioningly.  
“Thought you said you had three alien cocks or smeepalsts or whatever you called em. Not judging or anything, your still super hot~”  
Unfazed by the flirtatious end, Zim just scoffed.  
“If you are referring to Zim’s shmorplasts hyuman, they are protected in Zim’s breeding pouch for now and will emerge when Zim’s body is ready for mating.”

Dib hummed thoughtfully and because of this Zim was beginning to have second thoughts.  
What if this was not satisfactory for his Dib? What if his newfound mate found him physically unattractive?  
The fact that he was even entertaining these thoughts showed how much he cared. He was the great and mighty Zim after all! Any human should be so lucky to be half as intimate. But Dib was different, wasn’t he?  
Lost in thought the invader failed to notice as the human before him dipped his head down, but he sure as hell felt it.

Zim let out a shaky gasp as the flag of Dib’s tongue experimentally ran along his exposed slit.  
“Ah~!”  
The human hummed thoughtfully.  
“You taste like... sour cherries? I’m not sure if that makes sense but it’s good~.”  
Continuing to go down on his boyfriend, Dib hummed a little, closing his eyes and focusing on the soft noises of approval from Zim.  
As he lay on his front to better access the Irken genitalia, the human, felt his own cock press against the ground.

Thrusting his tongue in and out of Zim’s ‘breading pouch’, Dib gasped as something pressed back.  
Moving out of the way, the prince couldn’t help but stare as three vibrant pink, writhing tentacles emerged from the slit.  
“Wow...” the human breathed, transfixed by the fluid movement before him.  
The Irken just chuckled.  
“My Dib-mate is impressed?”  
“Yeah... let me just...”  
Zim groaned when Dib took one of his shmorplasts into his mouth and started to suck on it.

His breathing was ragged.  
“T-that... is not for consumption...”  
Whining when Dib pulled off, Zim tried to look his mate in the eyes.   
“Did you want me to stop?”   
Zim simply his eyes and growled.  
“You’d better not.”  
The human just laughed a little before continuing, this time taking two in his mouth as he used his hand to stroke the third one.  
As Zim whined and purred at the sensations, Dib found himself grinding against the ground, desperate for friction.

The hot tingling sensation in the human’s abdomen grew unbearable and he pulled himself away from Zim’s cocks with remorse.  
Before the alien could complain, he noticed the pained look of lust on his lover’s face.  
“Is the Dib hurt?”  
The human just pressed his body against Zim’s.  
“Fuck... I’m so hard for you...”  
Zim shrugged.  
“Irken slick is a natural aphrodisiac. If the Dib is not hurt, could we continue?”

The Prince’s mind was hazy as he tried to process what Zim had said.  
“Back up... you’re... you produce aphrodisiac?”  
The alien look impatient.  
“Yes, and the Dib is clearly in need of stimulus.”  
Sitting up and taking Dib with him, Zim started to remove the robes and loincloth from Dib’s body.   
The air felt cold on the human’s skin but Zim’s body was so warm where it touched his own.

Feeling embarrassed as the alien openly stared at his own anatomy, Dib looked away.  
After a pregnant silence, Zim came to a conclusion.  
“It’s kinda ugly...”  
Wishing he was anywhere else at that moment, Dib just glared at his mean little boyfriend.  
“At least it’s normal!”  
Zim hissed in displeasure before pulling Dib close. His eyes narrowed until they were pink slits.  
“The Dib is only as fortunate as Zim is benevolent. My Dib-beastie will be spared this time.”

Fuck...   
Maybe it was the aphrodisiac, but that was hot.   
Instead of snapping back at Zim, Dib gave into the burning heat in his body and rested himself against Zim’s frame.  
“Whatever... just fix it? Please...?”  
The Irken chuckled darkly, pleased that his mate was submitting for now, but keeping that spark of fight lit within him.

Dib moaned at the feeling of the tentacles coming to wrap and writhe around his cock.  
“Is my Dib-love okay with this form of stimulation?”  
Zim’s voice was low and hushed as he pressed his head to Dib’s chest.  
“Yeah...”   
Testing the waters, the human moved his cock against Zim’s.  
They ground against each other, moans and grunts escaping their lips.  
“Zim... fuck... so good~.”

The being below him smirked against his skin, possessively raking his claws down Dib’s back, eliciting a sharp keen from the human.  
“Of course~. Nah... Zim can and will give you anything and everything you’d ever desire. You Ah~! You are Zim’s human~.”  
He was Zim’s. That didn’t sound terrible at all.  
“M’kay...” Dib managed to spit out . “But you’re also mine~.”  
In one movement that was all too quick, Zim had pressed Dib to the mossy floor to straddle his hips and continue the mindless rutting.  
“Good~.”

Lost in the sensation of their own bodies, Zim was first to reach his peak.  
A low croon reverberated in his throat as his tentacles seized up around Dib’s cock before pumping out what felt like buckets of hot lavender cum onto the human’s abdomen.  
Gasping at the pumping and squeezing sensation, Dib released as well. His back arching as his eyes fell shut. A soft whine left his throat as he hung onto Zim’s arms.  
Zim cooed in adoration, pressing kisses to Dib’s shoulders as his shmorplasts retracted.

They rested there for a while, Dib whispering praise and sweet nothings to his new lover.  
They stayed in the afterglow, huddled together.  
Eventually they had to get up and get dressed so that they could head back to town before anyone noticed they were missing.  
Dib thought of his boyfriend and their future.  
He was destined to rule Atlantis in the future after all. He should have someone to to rule by his side and he was happy it was Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love our intersex Zim!   
> He just embracing that he is different because of his positive environment. He’s not Irken, he’s Atlantian.  
> Dib is just... very much in love.


	7. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers take into account the tides of war.

Word of the young Prince’s courtship of the Irken had spread through Atlantis like wildfire.  
Membrane was elated to say the least.  
He would ceaselessly boast about what fine rulers his son and future son-in-law would be.  
Gaz just teased her brother about how Zim was probably gonna lay eggs in him or something.  
At first, the prince thought nothing more of her words, but what if Zim did lay eggs?  
Did his shmorplasts act as ovipositors? Would Dib have to incubate the eggs or would Zim need to be knocked up to lay them himself? He did have a breeding pouch after all. Or perhaps they were fertilized like fish eggs.  
Was Dib even compatible? How would he produce an heir?

“Hey. What’s wrong?”  
Snapped out of thought by the concerned voice of his lover, Dib decided it would be best to have this conversation sooner rather than later.  
They sat together in Dib’s room where Zim was creating plasma guns for those at the frontlines.  
“Does my Dib grow bored of this already?”  
“No it’s not-“  
“Because we could take the useless break thing you humans like so much.”  
Dib just sighed and pulled Zim into his lap.  
“No, no. And breaks aren’t useless. It’s just about the future.”

Zim placed his hand on Dib’s in a reassuring manor.  
“If the Dib is worried about the outcome of the upcoming war, know that I, the amazing and powerful Zim, will protect you with my life.”  
Black stalks reached up to tenderly caress the human’s soft white hair.  
“Actually, I meant a bit further in the future. Zim... I would some day hope to be married to you, to have you rule Atlantis by my side. However, as future king of Atlantis, I have a duty to my people to have a child so that they may some day become my successor.”

Dib held Zim’s hand, his face growing hotter by the minute.  
“Can you even... Uh... reproduce like that? In a way that’s compatible with humans I mean...”  
Zim looked a little sad.  
“Irken’s have been sterile for a long time Dib. We’ve been cloning since the arrival of the control brains. Zim cannot naturally produce a smeet for you. Though if the Dib-love would like, Zim is capable of cloning a smeet using our combined DNA.”  
Dib nodded.  
“Yeah... if you’re sure you can do that. It’s unorthodox but I’m happy that I can do this with you.”

Zim chirred happily, thankful that he’s able to satisfy his mate.  
The human held his lover close pressing kisses to his head.  
“Would you even... want a kid? Isn’t it taboo for your people?”  
Zim shrugged.   
“It’s illegal, but the empire doesn’t want me. But that’s okay because my Dib wants me, Atlantis wants me. Zim would be honoured and elated to share this intimate connection with you. What do you think our smeet will be like? I’ll bet they’ll be as clever as my Dib-love.”

Humouring the thought of their ‘smeet’ as Zim kept saying, Dib smiled at the thought of sitting in bed with his beloved and their child, sharing a tender and warm family moment as they whispered I love you’d and held the infant’s small pudgy hands.  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe they’ll be energetic like you. It’ll be hard I imagine, keeping up with our child. Though I wouldn’t want anything else.”  
The Irken smiled thinking about his soft life with his wonderful mate.   
“When did you want smeets?”  
“After the war blows over, after my coronation, and after we are recognized as married on Atlantian terms as well as Irken terms if there are any.”

Promising to look into ancient Irken customs further, Zim continued his work on the plasma guns. Enjoying the way his Dib- mate would hum softly or ask questions about his work.

~~~~~~~~~

It was the dawn of the day, the legitimate invader was predicted to show up.  
Zim had insisted that Dib stay back at the city while he went ahead with a small group of soldiers.  
The human protested of course, but Zim insisted that his people needed him in the city as their protector if things were to go astray.  
“Okay, but promise it will be alright? That you’ll come back to me?”  
Realistically Zim knew there was no way to legitimately promise that, but his Dib was soft, squishy, fragile, and needed to hear that Zim would return.  
“Zim promises that he will see the Dib before the day is out.”

The human pressed a small kiss to his lover’s lips that of which was returned with vigour.  
They parted and Dib watched as the small team left to defend their home.  
Once out of sight the wait began.  
They were three days in and for the most part, the prince could be found sulking close to the edge of the city where he could see the cave the group left through.  
That evening at dinner he found himself looking over to where Zim usually sat next to him at the table.

“Hey!”  
Gaz nudged her brother a tad too forceful as he seemed to look through the table.  
“Zim’s gonna be fine. Your just overthinking it.”  
Feeling numb, Dib only nodded, not absorbing what was said.  
Before he could excuse himself from the dining room that evening, he was swept into a hug by his father.   
The prince felt as though he were a child again as Membrane held him close and insisted that Zim could handle himself.  
Awkwardly putting his arms around Membrane, Dib resisted the need to cry.

Retreating to his room, the human showered and crawled into bed.  
Taking one of the many pillows that decorated the upper part of his bed, dib held it to his chest. Thinking of his lover, his ‘mate’ as the Irken often put it.   
He could still smell him on the pillow, the faint scent of sugar and motor oil. Fuck.  
Alone, he allowed himself to cry into the pillow.  
Why had Zim not only gone off to face the threat head on, but he had also left his partner in the dark. With no means of knowing if he was okay.  
Zim had always been careless though.

~~~~~~~~

The next day Dib whined into his pillow when he realized Zim wasn’t there. Imagining that he would return overnight.  
Begrudgingly, he got up, got dressed, skipped breakfast and continued to watch the entrance to Atlantis from his little vantage point.  
He was there for hours, barely sentient.   
This was how Gaz found her older brother.  
“You okay?”  
“He should be back by now. Why isn’t he back?”  
The girl just muttered angrily to herself and sat next to Dib.

“You’re getting too worked up over this. Zim’s probably fine and the other Invader probably just can’t find the place.”  
“Yeah... but what if he got hurt? What if there was more than one and our troops were outnumbered? We had no idea what we were going to war with and we just sent Zim off like that? I just... don’t wanna loose the one who understands.”  
Gas simply squinted at Dib, offering no further sympathy.  
“Listen! This might be longer than six months. I’ll bet Zim will be waiting there with the troops for a long, long, long, super long, long, long, long-ass- oh, I stand corrected. Never mind there he is.”

Upon seeing the front line defence squad emerge from the open maw of the cave below, Zim amongst them, Dib leapt to his feet and started to sprint towards them.  
His heart pounded in his ears as he drew closer.  
“Zim, you dumbass!”  
The Irken looked up to face the impending onslaught of affection.  
“Eh?”  
As it was his mate he allowed the Dib to hold him.  
“My Dib missed me?”  
“No shit! Next time take me with you or else keep in touch. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, you could’ve gotten hurt!”

Feeling the clawed hand of his lover carefully stroke his hair, Dib tried his best to regulate his breathing.  
“Zim is sorry. Though I have important information we must relay to the king.”  
“Alright, but I’m not setting you down.”  
Muttering to himself but not attempting to wrestle out of Dib’s grip, Zim allowed himself to be carried to the castle.  
The remaining   
They found Membrane in the garden.  
Pleased to see that they were reunited the king beckoned the couple to join him amongst the lilies.

“My king.” Zim tried to reclaim his dignity despite being carried through the city. “The invader upon seeing us sent out coordinates and self destructed. His goal was to bring an army to fight for control of Atlantis, we haven’t much time. The tallest will invest more time and monies into this and send a great fleet that should arrive within a fortnight.”  
Nodding and trying not to panic, Membrane began to formulate ways they could avoid the oncoming attack.  
“What would you recommend? I am honestly at a loss. Do you think we are prepared enough for battle?”

The Irken simply shook his head.  
“The only thing to do is evacuate the city.”  
“Or just move it.”  
The two minds looked at Dib curiously.  
“I can connect with the brain and move the city deeper underground or somewhere the Irken armada can’t reach it.”  
Before Zim could ask his beloved what he was talking about Membrane’s booming voice stopped any and all attempts at further examination.  
“No. It’s far too risky and I will not loose you in the same matter I lost your mother!”

Dib had only seen his father like this a few times. His features laced with worry while his eyes shone with fresh tears.  
Their mother was a touchy subject in that the brain had used her energy to move the city underwater and underground, leaving her weak and at death’s doorstep. She didn’t last long after disconnecting.  
The prince didn’t remember much of his mother, only her voice and how she’d tell him he was ‘too clever for his own good’.   
“We still have to try. Perhaps I can train. Zim can train me to become more in tune with my Pak. The brain won’t accept anyone who isn’t of royal blood and you know this.”

“I’m sorry, but would one of you please elaborate.”  
The royals looked to Zim who was looking up at them, impatience and curiosity danced in his pink orbs.”  
Standing up, the king lead them into the throne room where all three stood in the centre.  
Much to the little alien’s surprise, the floor started to sink.   
Deep into the cavern they went, the only light by their Paks.  
Once the decent stopped they came into a dimly lit room and before them, over a calm lake was a control brain.

It was small compared to the others Zim had seen on Irk or Judgementia. It was blue in colour and suspended from the cavern’s ceiling, likely connected to different segments of the city and wirelessly connected to the Atlantians and perhaps even other control brains.  
“You people have had a control brain this entire time?”  
Nodding, King Membrane shivered at the sight of it.  
“Dib... if we are to go through with this we’ll need to take it to the ocean floor and update the shields. You can leave the shield production to me and your sister. If you think it will help, train with all your might.”

Nodding, Dib took his father’s hand in his own, freezing in the cool blue light as they were watched by the control brain.  
“Zim, I’ll need you and a few others to distract the Irken soldiers while my son moves the city. I’m counting on you to fight for as long as you possibly can. Is it okay that I ask that of you.”  
“Of course, sir.” Bowing a little to show respect, Zim continued. “Zim is loyal to his new family.”  
‘Family’. Dib had taught him that word. He loved the way it filled up his spooch with warm tingles.  
Before he could stop it, the Invader was pulled into a hug by Membrane, held under the watchful eye of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoinks scoob! I’m exhausted!  
> But yeah, Dib is basically like: “wow, I like this romantic affection thingy. Please don’t go away!” They are very much in the honeymoon phase of their courtship and it’s hitting Dibby dearest like a fat sack of potatoes. Also, secret control brain!  
> Sprung that on y’all! Lil no sex for now, but potentially some bone time in the next chapter. Wow my hand is falling asleep, send help-!  
> So yeah, stay tuned for chapter 8!  
> Happy holidays everyone!


	8. The Pain Is Proof That I’m Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear of the future plagues the minds of the Atlanitans

The work on the shields started almost immediately. While princess Gaz and king Membrane designed and constructed the protective layer, Dib sat in his room with Zim, who was coming up with a few exercises that would best help the prince connect to his Pak.  
The Irken spoke, but he could tell his human’s mind was elsewhere.   
Lost in though, Dib stared at the wall and idly traced patterns on his legs with his finger.  
Annoyed that he was not the centre of his human’s, attention as he should always be, Zim cleared his throat and shot an accusatory glare at Dib.

“Hmm?”  
“Why aren’t you paying attention to Zim? This is important!”  
This was true.  
“Well, you see...” the human began, his face growing hot under Zim’s eye. “I’m worried is all. They might kill you! I might be absorbed or whatever! This could be our final moments and I just... want to hold onto it.”  
The annoyance left Zim’s body as he moved to hold his lover.  
“Irken’s don’t relinquish what’s theirs so easily, this includes mates. Promise Zim, promise I will see you again.”

Dib felt like he could cry, his chest tightened around his organs.  
“I can’t do that. You know I can’t.”  
The Irken growled and pressed his body closer.  
“Then know that you are Zim’s, no matter what.”  
Pulling Zim into his lap Dib closed his eyes and relished the body heat.  
“I feel like... if we might die I mean, I wanna actually try having sex with you?”  
Purring and holding his Dib close the invader pressed a few kisses to his lover’s shoulder.

“As ancient Irken customs would have it, we would be mated for life as per tradition. Is this okay?”  
Dib shivered.  
“Yeah~.”  
Zim trilled happily kissing his beloved and rubbing his hips.  
Dib closed his eyes and sighed, focusing on the gentle touches along his ribs and under his clothes.  
The human had to help Zim remove the intricate loincloths of silk so he didn’t grow frustrated and simply shred them off his awaiting body.

The hot skin beneath him, Zim wanted nothing more than to simply stay in this moment forever. To stay with his Dib.  
The gentle tug at the hem of his tunic brought him back to reality.  
Dib removed it, mindful of the Pak, while Zim shimmied off his pants and boots.  
“You are mine.” He growled. “My pretty little Dib-thing~.”  
“Yours.” The human responded feverishly, as he rut against Zim’s crotch.   
“So desperate, does my Dib-love wish to be mated?”  
“Yes~! Please, I need you~.”

Feeling Zim’s strange alien anatomy unfurl against his own, the human gasped and arched his back.  
The way the tentacles moved and writhed had him in nirvana.  
Though it presented a problem.  
Zim had three alien dicks and somehow planned to insert them into Dib.  
“Uh... how are we gonna do this? Is it like... one at a time or-!”  
The human watched as the tentacles intertwined to form one insertable mass producing an almost disturbing amount of slick.  
“Ok... just be careful.”  
Zim cooed softly and pressed his tentacles to Dib’s entrance.  
“My beloved, my Dib-mate, you drive me so crazy~.”

Taking care to move slow, he pressed into the tight heat.  
His human gasped and moaned at the intrusion and gripped the bedsheets.  
The stretch was near unbearable, but Dib wanted this more than anything.  
Zim had his eyes closed in deep concentration, focusing on the tight heat around him.  
Once fully inside, he rested his forehead to Dib’s and whispered something in Irken.  
“Hmm?”  
“I said I love you very much.” The alien whispered. “I love you, in that you are brilliantly smart and kind. You are beautiful, absolutely stunning. Zim is lucky to have the Dib-pretty as his mate.”

“I love you too, I really-AH~!”  
The tentacles unfurled and spread themselves inside of the human, stretching his hole beyond what he thought was possible.  
“Fuck~! Zim it’s so big!”  
The Irken crooned softly, happy that he could please his mate.  
Dib almost came when Zim gently massaged the bulge that formed in his stomach.  
Catching his breath, the prince asked his lover to move.  
“Of course, Zim is nothing if not benevolent~.”

Pulling out about halfway, Zim then slammed back in, gripping his Dib-mate’s thighs.  
His human seemed to be ‘not all there’ as Zim rutted into him, making low primitive noises of arousal at the back of his throat his blue eyes glossy in the low light.   
This was beautiful. Dib was beautiful. But something was... Of course, how could he be so foolish? Zim needed to mark his mate. To claim him as his own.  
The Irken did not slow his pace or will his shmorplasts to still as he all but folded his mate in half to gain access to his shoulder.  
Feeling his mate’s own breading organ twitch as it was trapped between their hot bodies.

Dib was snapped back to reality by the sharp sting of Zim biting the junction between his left shoulder and neck.  
After a sharp hiss followed by a wonton moan, Zim pulled back and licked placidly at the blood seeping out of the mark, continuing with his harsh pace.  
Known for retaliation, Dib chuckled and pulled his lover close to mimic the action.  
Undoubtedly, there would be less of a mark due to the human’s flatter teeth, but Zim felt his heart ache in that his beloved wished to be coupled to him in this ancient way. They were bonded in that neither time nor space could part them, as was tradition.  
“More! Fuck~, please! Zim I need you~.”

Purring with joy, Zim continued to rut into his mate, fucking him into the mattress.  
He felt so hot around Zim’s shmorplasts.  
He felt one of his tentacles brush against a bundle of nerves within his beloved.  
Dib gasped and arched up into Zim’s embrace, feeling nothing but ecstasy.  
“There! Hit there again~! F-fuck, please~!”  
Zim nuzzled his Dib’s chest and urged his shmorplasts to target that spot again.  
He pulled Dib in cod a heated kiss, relishing the fevered moans.   
The human’s tiny tongue pressed against his own in a futile attempt to match Zim’s actions and dexterity. The Irken groaned on Dib’s tongue, allowing his antenna to flutter through his mate’s hair.  
He smelled like salt water and and curiosity. Dib was perfect, perfect for Zim.

Zim detached his mouth from Dib’s leaving him gasping for air under his lover.  
With half lidded eyes, Dib watched as his guts abdomen bulged from the mass of Zim’s writhing and pulsing tentacles within him.  
They pressed against him in all the right ways, every ridge on the shmorplasts seemed to rub his prostate in the most perfect way imaginable.  
Zim clicked and chirped above him, something in Irken.  
Maybe Zim would teach him to speak the language one day, if they survived the war that is.  
No, Dib refused to focus on that now. All that mattered was his love for Zim and vice versa.

The heat that rose in his stomach, not unlike a coiled spring. It was familiar and welcome.  
“Zim~! ‘M C-close~!  
Frantically, Dib rocked his hips to meet Zim’s thrusts.  
Through a slurry of babbled words Dib would’ve been embarrassed by if coherent, he reached his climax.  
His orgasm spattered against their chests as nirvana crashed over his mind in waves of pleasure.  
The pleasured groans of his mate sent Zim to his own orgasm.   
He growled and stole Dib’s mouth in another kiss as his hot seed was pumped into the awaiting hole.

Once finished, Zim pulled out and held Dib in the afterglow. Soft ‘I love you’s’ were exchanged as they lay their surrounding each other.  
“Are you ready to continue your Pak practice, Dib-mate?” The Irken teased, knowing his human was very much out of it.  
“Mnnn.” Dib pouted.  
“I suppose a break would suit you at this time~.”  
“You’re gonna stay, right? Stay with me in the moment?”  
Zim thought on this. It would be highly impractical to rest when he didn’t need to, he could be planning more affective ways to connect Dib with his Pak. And yet he found himself curled into Dib’s chest, listening to the soft breathing of his sleeping human, the rhythm to his steady heartbeat.  
His human was here. His human was alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months had passed and after rigorous training overseen by his mate, Dib could feel every subtle intricate movement of his Pak, he could feel the connection.  
He could summon his Pak tendrils, connect to the ancient technology, and project memories from his subconscious.  
The construction of the force field had been completed, the shields being powered by tidal energy and backed up by the control brain. The shields could withstand the force of 10^7 N and prevented outside forces from tracking them.  
Zim and Dib were in the process of training other elite Atlantian soldiers to fly the old Planet Runners in preparation for the distraction.

The plan was simple.   
They already had scouts positioned in the cave by the entrance to Atlantis who would be able to contact the King through an open line had the invaders shown up.  
Zim was to lead the pilots into battle, to keep the army at a safe distance away long enough for Dib to connect to the control brain and cause a cave in. The troops would be given a signal to retreat to the city once Dib was connected. Hopefully the fleet sent to destroy them would be caught in the cave in, giving Dib the opportunity to relocate them to somewhere on the ocean floor.  
The shields would prevent water from spilling into the city in any way that wasn’t through the controlled pipes.  
They would have to move fast, lest Dib’s body and mind be lost to the crystal.

The day the armada arrived, Zim and Dib were found in the garden playing with GIR.  
Membrane felt a pit in his stomach as he approached them, they looked so happy in that moment.  
“I got a call from one of the scouts. They’ve spotted the fleet of ships.”  
Zim nodded. “Tell the scouts to retreat as quickly as possible, Zim will ready the planet runners.”  
The king nodded. “Best of luck to both of you. Know that you have my love.”  
He hugged his son as well as his future son-in-law.   
He then left them to call back the scouts and prepare the people for lockdown.

“You must make your way to the control brain, Gaz will meet you there.”  
Instead of moving, Dib simply pulled Zim in for one final kiss.  
“Come back to me alive or else.”  
“Or else what~?”  
“I’ll be sad, you gremlin.”  
Zim hummed and flitted his antennae through Dib’s hair.  
“That wouldn’t be good, Zim will return. Don’t get absorbed.”  
The human looked as though he were about to cry.  
“I’ll do my best.”  
Dib rushed to the castle while Zim hurried off in the opposite direction.  
Alarms cried throughout the city.

Dib stood at the door to the castle and watched as a group of planet runners lead by Zim’s voot rose into the sky and took off down the tunnel.  
He took in a shaky breath as the pink of Zim’s tunic vanished from sight.  
Racing into the throne room he stood in the middle, feeling the telltale lurch in his stomach as he descended.  
The light from the surface became nothing more than a pinprick in the ceiling when he reached the bottom.   
“Hey, you good?”  
Gaz was there, waiting for him like an omen of impending doom.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”  
Dib looked to the control brain and focused on his Pak, like a smaller version of what lie ahead.

Moving forward he was hyper aware of the clicking and whirring noise his Pak made in response to the similar noises from the control brain.  
He was below it, how had he gotten this close.  
He tried to remember Xand’s texts about the control brain in that it was used to assist those of noble blood in times of need. It would be an extension of himself.  
A tendril snaked down from the brain, moving behind the prince, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention.  
Dib gasped when it connected to his Pak. His cue to concentrate, think of the control brain as merely an extension of his Pak.  
He could feel it.

Gaz watched as her brother was picked up off the ground by the tendril, his brow knit with concentration. She watched and wished that he would survive the fate that befell their late mother.  
Just a sign of life was all she needed to call for the retreat.  
She thought of Zim and GIR who lead the fleet, and silently urged Dib to hurry the fuck up lest anyone die.  
She fiddled with her com that connected to the planet runners and the voot.  
Based on how stubborn the two lovers were, Gaz knew they had no excuse but to pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the world sex!! Gotta squeeze that in before the war. Fuck I’m so tired. Stay tuned for chapter 9


	9. Initial Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the war rages on

The caverns ahead of them twisted and writhed precariously, but that wasn’t going to stop them. With lives in the balance they had to do everything within their power to prevent the armada from reaching Atlantis.  
Zim would fight for as long as Dib needed, holding the battle for years if necessary.  
As they came up on the fleet they were immediately under attack.  
“Evasive manoeuvres!” He barked. “Open fire!”  
The caverns were ablaze with white hot light from either ends.  
The groups spread out to avoid laser fire.  
There were too many ships for them to fight for so long, Dib had better hurry up.

His Dib. He was fighting for his Dib.  
Zim felt his chest tighten as he had to fire upon his own species. As he dodged the shots fired at his ship he knew they felt no remorse. No regret. There was no hesitation in the way they had him dance through this rain of death upon his ship.   
They understood he wasn’t one of them and they knew all along. It was finally time for Zim to wake up.  
Firing on what once was his home sent a jolt of electricity down his spine, feeling so many emotions at once.   
Heartache, excitement, longing, a sense of justice. Fear combated hope in his mind as he willed himself back to reality.

He saw his SIR unit sitting on the floor; holding onto his leg as if he were just a scared and confused smeet.  
Irk was not his home, his home was with GIR and Dib as was his loyalty. He would fight for his new family as his final stand if he had to. He was prepared to fight for Atlantis.  
“Is we gon go splodie?”  
“No GIR, we have a job to do.”  
Taking down Irken ships with incredible accuracy, Zim fought for his people.  
While the battle raged on it was evident that the Atlantian forces couldn’t drive the Irken fighters back and only keep them at bay.

If the fight continued for much longer, they would have to retreat. The Atlantian soldiers could not fight forever, but the Irkens could.  
A buzz and crackle emitted from the com in Zim’s voot, snatching his attention away from GIR talking about who he would miss if they died.  
“Zim! It’s Gaz. Bring everyone home, Dib’s all connected and shit.”  
Giving the order for retreat, Zim raced back down the caverns with his people to their city. They were going home and it felt good. But it wasn’t over yet.

The Irken forces realized that they were fleeing to the city relatively soon and chased after them, trying to take out as many planet runners as possible in the process.  
The city stood before them, King Membrane waiting at the edge, the switch to activate the shields in his hand.  
Breaching the perimeter of the city, everyone made it across. Seeing his people within the city, the king activated the shields and watched as a few Irken ships actually crashed into the shields. Not hesitating to mourn their fallen comrades, the remaining ships started to shoot at the barrier in an attempt to destroy what lay before them.   
Membrane shuddered before turning away.

Zim was out of his ship and running towards him.  
“Everyone’s here. Where’s Dib?”  
A loud cracking noise echoed throughout the city as four incredibly massive rods broke free and rose from the castle.   
The attackers briefly stopped their assault to watch.   
The rods bent and twisted in a similar manner to... “They’re the brain’s Pak legs!”  
Membrane pushed a few buttons on his pad and Zim watched in awe as the legs stretched through the created gaps in the shield.  
The Invaders raced up to attack the legs but the were too late.   
Large lasers shot from the tips of the legs at the ceiling in rapid succession until it was not only heavy rocks crashing against the force field, but ocean water as well.

Threatened by the falling debris, the invaders attempted to retreat. But the slowly filling cave and falling rocks made quick work of them.  
A loud crunching noise resounded throughout the city as the Pak legs extended to lift Atlantis out of its foundation and carry the city out into the ocean.  
The people watched in silent shock as dark grey turned to a blue as deep as midnight.  
The city seemed to scuttle along the floor of the ocean like a giant crab, passing by fish of all shapes and sizes.  
Once he was certain that the seal around the legs was airtight, King Membrane looked over at Zim.  
“Your sacrifice was immeasurable. Thank you.”

Zim glared out at the ocean.  
“It’s not over yet.”  
In the distance the few surviving ships could be seen gliding towards them through the water.  
“Worry not, Zim will fight them alone! The planet runners won’t survive the water. If Zim does not return victorious, tell the Dib that he held my affection till the end.”  
Turning on his heal, Zim marched towards the voot. Thoughts of his lover spurred him on. The way Dib laughed, sang, spoke. Even in speaking Irken he somehow did so with a measured amount of fluidity and grace. How his Dib was smart, funny, and so very adventurous. If this ever ended they would settle. Zim would marry his beloved and clone their child as promised. He would belong to his new life and that somehow wasn’t as terrifying as he thought it might be.

A hand on his shoulder.  
“I don’t think that will be necessary, look!”  
Peering out at the ocean, behind the incoming attack where Membrane was pointing, Zim saw something rapidly approaching.  
A darker shape in the dark water growing larger as it approached.  
“PIGGY!” GIR squealed, clearly delighted at the return of the giant metal monster that normally guarded the underwater entrance.  
Feeling his spooch tighten in anticipation, Zim watched as the giant metal beast from before raced towards the oncoming attackers and started firing at them.

As the ships were destroyed Zim thought back to the beginning of his ‘mission’.  
“Why don’t the recognize the ships as Irken tech?”  
Membrane shrugged.  
“It’s likely that before, the mech was running on autopilot and taking out whatever wasn’t Irken technology as a default setting. However, with Dib using the control brain, he should also be in control of that metal giant through the brain.”  
Zim nodded in awe watching as the fleet was blown to smithereens by something larger than the city itself.  
Dib was doing that... his human was so strong it shook the Irken to his core.  
Or perhaps it was the city coming to a halt.

The robot started to circle the perimeter of the city at a slow pace and the Pak legs retreated back into and under the city.   
Patching the hole in the shields to prevent water from rushing in, the king urged Zim to go and be by Dib’s side.  
Racing through the city as it yet again laid to rest at the bottom of the ocean, the only thought on Zim’s mind was that of holding his mate again.  
Dib was his, his, his! He would not be lost to the control brain.   
Into the throne room and down into the chasm below.

Catching himself with his Pak legs he watched in horror as Gaz stood there, calling out to her unresponsive brother.  
Dib was still attached, his eyes and Pak glowed bright blue as he was suspended far above them.  
He had to do something.  
Running past Gaz and using his Pak legs to launch himself over the stagnant water and up to his Dib.  
Gaz was calling out to him but it didn’t matter. He had to save his mate.  
Clinging to Dib’s body in the pale glow of the brain, Zim begged him to wake up, tears collecting in his eyes and spilling out onto Dib’s chest.

Stupid human... making him feel this way. To feel so enamoured by just a singular carbon based being was driving him insane. Pushing him to do the unthinkable.  
Zim knew he had to connect himself and sever the connection.  
It could potentially kill both of them, but his beloved’s life hung in the balance of fate either way, and living knowing that he did nothing to help prevent Dib’s death would drive Zim insane.   
Taking a shaky breath, the Irken attached his Pak tendril to a port in Dib’s Pak.  
He could feel it.   
The strength of the control brain and his Dib fighting for release.  
Working along side his mate, they willed the brain to withdraw its tendril, holding each other in what may be their final embrace.

Gaz watched in shock as the tendril slowly started to lower the pair back to earth for a few seconds before it occurred to her to run into the shallows and catch their limp bodies when the control brain’s tendril released from his Pak.  
Carrying them out of the pool, she tried to convince herself that this was all just a nightmare.   
‘She’d wake up soon’ is what she told herself as she watched Zim’s tendril discontent from Dib’s Pak.  
‘She’d go down for breakfast and see her stupid brother fawning over his insane boyfriend’. She had dragged their bodies to the platform and it started to rise, returning to the surface.  
‘Things would be fine because it’s only a dream and none of it mattered’.

King Membrane was waiting for them and immediately called for medical aid.  
Gaz watched as they were both taken away for medical treatment, her mind moving a mile a minute.   
She felt herself go numb as reality started to set in.  
A hand on her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. Her father, the king.   
“Gazoline... they’ll be okay. We’re safe and they’ll be alright. They’re just weak at the moment.”  
It would be a cold day in hell when Gaz cried, though she was shaking like a leaf in her father’s embrace.  
He knew as much as she did about the future.  
The fear embraced them in a hug of its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta do now is wrap it up with another chapter or two.  
> Likely just the one.  
> Sorry it took a while.  
> Stay tuned for chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Rocky start but I’m in love with the concept! Zim’s working the crowd for once and Dib hates it so far. Stay tuned for chapter two!!


End file.
